


(Bukan) Pasutri GaJe.

by locolotions, nijimonyong



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Beberapa anak mankai jadi perempuan disini, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Genderbend, OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locolotions/pseuds/locolotions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijimonyong/pseuds/nijimonyong
Summary: Kisah kasih di kos-kosan Mankai, menceritakan kisah cinta antara seorang Otaku bernama Chigasaki Itaru dan seniornya di kantor, Utsuki Chikage. [Ini OOC pakai banget.]
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. 1. Awalannya, gimana?

**Author's Note:**

> ADUH GA TAHU DEH.
> 
> Ini terinspirasi dari webtoon pasutri gaje, walaupun ga mirip-mirip banget sebenarnya untuk plotnya. fic ini di proofread oleh adek tersayangku @akamatchuu di twt !! she's a sweet and amazing writer check out her stuffs!!
> 
> btw, aku bakalan buat socmed AU fic ini (sebagai plot tambahan yang ga sempat/ga bisa kutambahin) silahkan check aja @gwimniw (｡ﾉω＼｡) kalau mau temenan dan nangisin ckit bareng juga boleh banget

Itaru tidak menyangka seniornya di kantor tiba-tiba ngekos di Mankai. Memang sih, tidak ada larangan, siapa saja boleh asal bisa bayar dan bukan buronan maupun kriminal (standardnya rendah banget, tapi ya mau gimana lagi.). Namun, Itaru yakin, seniornya itu lebih dari cukup untuk sewa apartemen mahal di kawasan dekat kantor mereka.

Kalau Itaru, kan, ngekos di sini karena murah dan lumayan dekat, sehingga dia bisa kakin dengan santai. Suasana juga enak. Sakuya _precious_. 

Tapi seniornya, apa? Kira-kira apa alasan seniornya ngekos di sini?

Itaru berpikir—mencari tahu apa alasan seniornya memutuskan untuk ngekos di Mankai sembari berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Setelah Itaru sampai di kamarnya, barulah ia menyadari kalau dia melakukan kesalahan fatal.

Kenapa sih dia harus setuju pergi ke kantor bareng seniornya!?

Ini sama aja memancing di air keruh!

Ia kesal dengan dirinya yang otomatis mengiyakan tumpangan gratis demi kehematan bensin agar bisa kakin lebih banyak. Tetapi, ia juga tidak mau dibully oleh orang kantor hanya karena dekat seniornya yang satu itu.

Padahal ya, senior dia tuh vibenya vibe antagonis banget, kok pada suka sih?

Ganteng sih, iya. Tapi kayaknya dia pernah melakukan kerja kotor dan senior dia terlalu sempurna—benar-benar mencurigakan!

Itaru nggak akan menyangkal, siapa sih yang ga mau pacaran sama orang kayak seniornya? Tapi kalau auranya kayak gitu sih, tidak terima kasih. Itaru yakin Chikage Utsuki menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Tidak, Itaru tidak kebanyakan nonton anime maupun main game. Ini pemikiran normal.

Kalau pacar idaman tuh, seperti Omi, misalnya. Udah baik, mengayomi, rajin, pandai masak, dan sabar. Kalau bukan karena Omi pacaran sama orang lain dan lebih muda sih, Itaru gak masalah mau coba deketin.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Itaru juga tahu dia sudah enggak bisa ngapa-ngapain, jadi ya sudah dia hanya bisa menerima nasib kalau nanti dinyinyirin sama anak kantor. 

Sumpah deh, kalau bisa, Itaru rela kok tukar posisi sama mereka.

* * *

Dan akhirnya, hari yang sangat tidak ditunggu pun datang. 

Itaru yang biasanya susah banget bangun pagi, entah kenapa makin susah bangun. Sepertinya, tubuh dan otaknya masih tahap penyangkalan—tidak ingin dinyinyirin anak kantor. 

Dia sudah capek aja, dianggap rebut pacar orang ataupun dikatain suka goda cowok orang. Ya bukan salah dia kan punya muka cantik? Salahin cowoknya dong yang dengan gampang suka sama dia. Itaru mah, setia pada Gawain, husbandonya.

Itaru tahu, masih ada sekitar satu jam lagi sebelum masuk, tapi tubuhnya terasa sangat berat dan sungguh sulit baginya untuk membuka mata. Dia mau di alam mimpi aja sama Gawain. 

Tapi sayangnya, tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan Itaru langsung merinding.

"Chigasaki? Kamu sudah bangun, kan?"

Ah! Suara itu! Suara seniornya! Tidak!

"... Chigasaki? Halo?"

Itaru mendadak panik, sehingga membuatnya terjatuh dari kasur.

"Ouch—!"

Sial, mana tempat tidurnya tinggi. Duh kampret banget sih.

"Chigasaki? Ada apa? Aku mendengar suara sesuatu yang besar jatuh?"

Oh tidak oh sial oh,

Itaru sudah keburu malu, belum lagi penampilan dia sama sekali nggak ada bagus-bagusnya sekarang. Dia ga mau buka pintu dan ketemu seniornya. Tolong lah, bahkan Itaru pun, masih ada harga diri walaupun tidak banyak!

"Chigasaki, aku masuk, ya."

Belum sempat Itaru selesai dengan panik dan _breakdown_ , seniornya dengan mudah membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dilihatnya seorang Chigasaki Itaru, berbalut selimut, rambut berantakan, sedang tergeletak di lantai.

".... Chigasaki...?"

Bentar, kok seniornya bisa buka pintu kamar dia dengan mudah?

"Eh, Mas, pintunya ga dikunci ya?" tanya Itaru.

"Enggak," jawab Chikage. "Lain kali tuh dikunci. Bahaya."

Butuh lima detik hingga Itaru sadar akan posisinya yang sangat jelek dan tidak anggun.

Dengan sigap, Itaru refleks berdiri, membuat balutan selimutnya jatuh, memperlihatkan kondisi Itaru yang sesungguh.

Itaru lupa, dia tidur hanya mengenakan kaos—tidak memakai bra—dan celana dalam favoritnya.

Hening, dan Chikage hanya tersenyum aneh.

"Celana dalamnya, lucu."

Muka Itaru langsung memerah, tangannya melempar boneka kelincinya ke arah Chikage.

"MAS CHIKAGE KELUAR SANA!!!!!!!"

Chikage akhirnya tertawa lepas, membuatnya sedikit terkejut — soalnya, Tidak pernah dia mendengar Chikage tertawa selepas itu . Tapi tetap saja! Itaru masih malu dan kesel Chikage melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini!

"Iya, iya. Cepetan siap-siap, bentar lagi mau masuk. Katanya mau pergi bareng? Atau mau pergi kayak gitu?"

Muka Itaru yang sudah merah menjadi semakin panas, dia langsung lari ke arah Chikage dan mendorong pemuda yang lebih tua tersebut keluar kamar.

"BERISIK AH, YAUDAH TUNGGU AJA DI RUANG TENGAH! AKU GANTI BAJU!!!"

Itaru segera menutup pintu, kakinya lemes banget. Pagi ini, energi Itaru sudah hilang karena seniornya.

Chikage Utsuki, Seniornya di kantor, bukan cuman tahu rahasia dia yang seorang Otaku, tapi juga sudah melihat Itaru hanya menggunakan kaos dan celana dalam.

Apakah dia masih ada harga diri? Mungkin masih ada, sekecil butiran debu, mungkin.

"Mau mati aja dong..." Itaru dengan lemah berujar, memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.


	2. Sakuya si anak manis.

Setelah kejadian yang sangat tidak diinginkan tadi pagi, Itaru sudah siap bertempur di kantor. 

Walau teriakannya tadi mengundang beberapa penghuni Mankai lainnya seperti Tsuzuru, Sakuya, dan Izumi. Setelah menjelaskan kalau semuanya cuman kesalahpahaman dan tidak terjadi apa-apa, mereka pun mengerti dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Itaru bergegas mengganti baju dan menggunakan _make-up_ nya, merubah dirinya menjadi _sempurna_ untuk bekerja. Dia tidak mau membuat seniornya menunggu kelamaan, walaupun Itaru masih sedikit kesal dengannya.

Setelah Itaru merasa dirinya sudah cukup cantik dan siap untuk ke kantor, ia pun pergi ke ruang tengah Mankai dan melihat seniornya sedang sarapan kare.

Kare?

"Pagi-pagi makan kare, ya?"

Chikage tersenyum tipis dan menaruh sendoknya. "Iya, Izumi memberikanku masakan karenya. Lumayan, kurang pedas, sih." ujarnya. 

Itaru melihat kare seniornya yang sangat merah, dia tidak yakin kalau itu 'kurang pedas.' 

"Karenya Izumi enak, cuman masalahnya dia selalu ngasih kita kare setiap hari." Itaru berujar. "Kalau cuman sesekali tuh ga masalah, lah ini..." 

"Oh begitu? Sepertinya kita bisa jadi teman." Chikage berkata, seutas senyum terpampang diwajahnya.

Itaru pun duduk di depan Chikage dan mengambil seporsi kare. Ya, sarapan kare tidak apa deh.

"Dia sudah bersuami, telat deh." Itaru mengingatkan. 

Mendengarnya, Chikage menatap Itaru dengan tatap bingung, "Oh, aku tahu soal itu. Kamu kira aku akan mendekatinya dengan bermaksud untuk menjalin hubungan? Tidak kok. Aku tidak tertarik untuk berpacaran untuk saat ini."

"Walaupun begitu, tetap saja cewek-cewek di kantor deketin kamu, Mas. Sabar ya." kata Itaru. 

"Hey, kamu juga kan, banyak sekali cowok-cowok di kantor yang mendekatimu? Rekan kerjaku sering sekali membicarakanmu." 

Itaru menghentikan makannya, menatap Chikage yang ada didepannya. Mendengar ucapan Chikage, Itaru menjadi penasaran.

"He, masa? Aku dibicarakan gimana?"

Chikage sekali lagi, tersenyum dengan misterius, "Rahasia."

"Cih."

* * *

Selesai sarapan, mereka pun bersiap untuk pergi. 

"Aku akan menghidupkan mobilnya dulu, tunggu sebentar, ya." Pinta Chikage

Itaru hanya mengangguk dan mencari _high heels_ nya. Hari ini, kira kira pakai _high heels_ yang mana, ya?

"Teh Itaru, selamat pagi!" sebuah suara menyapanya, suara seorang anak perempuan manis bagai malaikat. 

Tentunya, Itaru langsung tahu kalau itu Sakuya dan dia langsung tersenyum. Melihat Sakuya tidak pernah membuatnya capek. Sakuya sungguh _healer_ jiwa dan raga Itaru.

"Pagi, Sakuya. Mau pergi kerja?" Itaru bertanya.

Sakuya mengangguk dan tersenyum (sangat manis!), "Iya Teh, hari ini ada _shift_ pagi." 

Melihat senyum Sakuya, membuat HP Itaru pun langsung full. Sungguh manis sekali Sakuya, semoga kalau misalnya dia menikah dan punya anak, anaknya semanis Sakuya.

Itupun kalau ada yang mau nikah dan hidup sama dia.

"Oh gitu ya. Semangat Sakuya. Nanti aku beliin kue pas aku pulang kerja untuk kamu dan Juza."

Mendengar ucapan Itaru membuat muka Sakuya langsung sedikit memerah. Gadis itu menggeleng, "Eh, gausah, Teh! Buat Juza aja. Teteh kan sering banget beliin aku kue dan make-up, aku jadinya ga enak..." 

Manis!

Sakuya sangat manis!

Duh, Itaru makin gemes. Boleh ga sih jadiin Sakuya adiknya?

"Ih ga apa atuh, aku memang mau ngasih kok. Justru kalau kamu nolak terus ga sopan, lho? Jadi terima aja, ya." Itaru senyum, memeluk gadis manis tersebut dan mengusap kepalanya. "Aku ga masalah kok, dan memang senang aja beliin kamu barang. Aku merasa kayak punya adik manis yang imut banget." 

Muka Sakuya semakin merah merona dan dia menggigit bibirnya. Beneran, manis banget.

"Eh... oke deh... um, terima kasih banyak ya, Teh." ujar Sakuya dengan suaranya yang kecil.

Setelah Itaru puas memeluk dan mengusap kepala Sakuya, ia akhirnya melepaskan Sakuya dengan berat hati dan mengambil _high heels_ nya. 

"Sama sama~ baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya, nanti Mas Chikage ngomelin aku..." gerutu Itaru, membuat Sakuya sedikit kebingungan.

"Teh Itaru, pergi ngantor sama Mas Chikage?" 

Itaru mengangguk. "Iya, kita sekantor. Dia seniorku, sih."

Tiba-tiba saja, ponselnya membunyi. Itaru mendapat _voice call_ dari lime—tepatnya, dari Chikage.

"Iya?"

"Ayo cepat, kamu kok lama?"

"Oh maaf, tadi _restore_ HP dan LP dulu sama Sakuya."

"Dasar."

"Iya ini sudah _on the way_ , kok, Mas."

Itaru dengan cepat mengenakan _high heels_ nya dan melambai ke Sakuya.

"Dadah, Sakuya."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Teh. Semangat kerjanya!" Sakuya pun balas melambaikan tangannya.

Ah, sungguh, Sakuya sangatlah manis.


	3. Cewek tuh serem.

Sesampainya di parkiran, Itaru lemes selemes-lemesnya. 

Gila, males banget nanti dikomentari kalau misalnya dia masuk bareng seniornya.

"Mas, kita pisah aja ya. Aku duluan atau kamu duluan, pokoknya jangan bareng." Minta Itaru, 

Chikage melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh, "Kenapa? Emangnya bermasalah kalau kita pergi kantor bareng?" tanya Chikage, membuat Itaru ingin gigit tangannya.

Kenapa sih seniornya sok polos kayak ga tahu aja popularitasnya di kantor? Kalau misalnya ketahuan Chikage pergi ngantor bareng sama dia kan, bahaya. 

Lebih tepatnya, nyawa Itaru dalam bahaya. Tolonglah sudah cukup dia dinyinyirin, dikatain sok cantik (padahal nggak gitu astaga), dikatain suka ngerebut cowok lain (ini lagi fitnah rumor tidak jelas).

Kalau misalnya mereka sampai tahu dia pergi ngantor bareng Chikage atau tahu dia ngekos ditempat yang sama kayak Chikage, berakhir sudah hidupnya di kantor ini. Dia harus pindah kantor dan pindah kota.

Gak banget.

"Mas Chikage mana ngerti! Jadi cewek tuh susah! Mereka kalau ngebully serem!"

Chikage menghela nafas dan mengunci mobilnya. 

"Oh, jadi soal itu? Yaudah, bilang aja kamu pacaran sama aku atau apa, pura pura pacaran ga masalah kan... eh, kalau dipikir, itu menguntungkan, dengan begitu aku tidak akan diganggu..." Seniornya tiba-tiba berpikir dengan serius, hingga rasanya Itaru mau tidur selamanya.

"Ga mau! Aku tuh menghindari hal begituan! Nanti kalau misalnya aku dibully, lalu kopiku dikasih racun, gimana?"

"Dramatis banget, dikira masih SMA?"

"Kamu ga ngerti, Mas. Ga ngerti. Cewek tuh serem. Aku cinta nyawaku," serunya, "jadi tidak, terima kasih. Cari cewek lain aja kalau mau gitu."

Lagipula, ga mungkin banget Itaru mau pura-pura pacaran sama Chikage. Kalau nanti dianya beneran suka gimana? Ga mungkin, sih. 

Eh tapi Chikage ganteng, punya jabatan, tinggi, dan duit juga oke. Bahaya.

"Segitunya, ya?" Chikage nyengir, membuat Itaru semakin paranoid dan kesal melihat wajah tampan Chikage. 

"Iya. Makanya, ga mau—gak mau dan gak akan pernah kulakuan." Itaru menggembungkan pipinya dan langsung membetulkan rambutnya, "Aku duluan deh. Jangan masuk sampai aku udah 10 meter jauhnya dari Mas." 

Saat ia hendak berjalan, Chikage sepertinya berkata sesuatu tetapi dia sudah jauh dan juga tidak ingin tahu. Dengan segera, Itaru meninggalkan seniornya di parkiran. 

* * *

(Chikage ingin tertawa melihat kelakuan Itaru, tumben sekali ada perempuan yang sangat anti dengan dirinya. 

"Lucu banget sih." Dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri sebelum ia berjalan masuk ke kantor.)


	4. Rela demi husbando

Itaru menghela napas lega ketika ia tidak diberi tatapan sinis ataupun komentar nyinyir saat menuju ke meja kerjanya. Sepertinya Chikage juga tidak usil dan masuk belakangan. Itaru lega sekali. 

Itaru menaruh tasnya di meja dan seperti biasa, mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum ia mulai kerja. 

Lalu, hari yang membosankan pun dimulai.

Terkadang, Itaru berharap kalau akan terjadi sesuatu yang diluar akal di kantornya. Seperti, contohnya tiba-tiba ada alien atau ada serangan dari luar atau mungkin dia terpilih dan dibawa ke dunia luar.

Tapi Itaru tahu, semua itu mustahil. Itu hanyalah sebuah angan-angan. Ia hanya bisa bermimpi dan hanya bisa merasakan semuanya di dalam game.

Memikirkan hal itu, membuat Itaru kangen memainkan game-gamenya, padahal belum juga satu jam sejak dia datang ke kantor.

* * *

Waktu Itaru berharap sesuatu yang diluar akal terjadi, dia berharap ada alien tiba-tiba muncul, bukan malah seniornya—yang, sayangnya, satu kos—yang datang.

Duh, kenapa lagi, sih.

"Oh, Mas Chikage. Selamat siang. Sedang istirahat?" walaupun dia mau menghindari seniornya, dia tetap harus sopan dan menjaga _image_. Iya, dia adalah junior yang sopan dan ramah. Dia harus berlaku sopan.

"Iya, mau makan siang barengan diluar?" Tanya Chikage. "Ada restoran baru buka dekat sini dan aku mau mencobanya."

Nah lho.

"Eh... um, nggak sama teman aja?" Itaru mulai merasakan tatapan tatapan tajam nan jahat dari sekitarnya, terutama dari kaum hawa. 

Gila aja, seram banget, bung. Itaru hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. Tapi dia bisa, dia bisa melawannya.

"Apakah kamu bukan temanku, Chigasaki? Kan kita juga—" dengan reflek, Itaru langsung menginjak kaki Chikage, membuat pemuda itu langsung diam. Tetapi ekspresi mukanya tidak berubah—tidak meringis kesakitan, tidak tampak kesakitan walau diinjak dengan _high heels_. "Aku traktir, deh."

Mendengar kata ditraktir, Itaru semakin goyah. Apakah dia harus mengiyakan sehingga dapat menghemat duit? Tambah lagi, akhir bulan nanti akan ada gacha musiman spesial dan dia pasti butuh lebih banyak uang dari biasanya. 

Tapi kalau dia mengiyakan, hancur sudah hidup Itaru. Para perempuan sangar di kantor akan langsung memburunya. Apalagi fans berat Chikage, Itaru langsung menjadi sasaran _bullying_.

Tapi Summer Gawain...

Summer Gawain yang Itaru ingin-inginkan.... 

Itaru terdiam, memikirkan apakah dia harus menerima ajakan Chikage atau tidak—nyawanya atau gacha.

Tiba-tiba saja Chikage menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke lift, membuat Itaru tersadar dari lamunannya dan... tunggu, Itaru bahkan belum memberi jawaban, tapi malah—!

"Bentar! Aku kan belum setuju!?" Itaru berseru, berusaha untuk menahan Chikage ke lift.

"Kelamaan. Kamu pasti mikirin sesuatu yang ga penting."

"Summer Gawain tuh penting!"

"Kalau penting, berarti kamu mau aku traktir, kan?" Chikage menyinggungkan sebuah seringai.

Sial, biarlah dia dipanggang hidup-hidup oleh para perempuan sangar, yang penting dia dapat suaminya di gacha.

"Iya," dia menjawab setengah malu dan pasrah.

* * *

Itaru sibuk memainkan ponselnya selama perjalanan. Dia harus _grind_ semua _free quest_ dan _event_ terbaru demi pundi-pundi emas untuk gacha. 

Saking seriusnya, ia hampir saja jatuh. Untung saja Chikage langsung menyelamatkannya.

"Mainnya nanti, pas di mobil," tegur Chikage, "Jangan main hp sambil jalan."

Itaru merengut, mematikan ponselnya. "Aku lagi _grind_ , demi suami." 

Mendengar ucapan Itaru, membuat Chikage tidak menjawabnya, sepertinya dia tahu bahwa percuma saja berdebat soal ini dengan gadis itu.

Selama di mobil, tentu saja Itaru kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, kali ini dengan volume gamenya _full_. 

Itaru tidak peduli, toh cuma seniornya yang sudah pernah melihatnya dengan celana dalam doang yang dengar.

"Tch, bangsat."

"Mulut."

"Grrrr."

Suara ayunan pedang dan monster memenuhi mobil dan tanpa disadari, mereka sudah sampai. Tetapi Itaru masih berada di tengah _raid_.

"Ayo turun." Chikage berkata.

"Eeehh bentar, ini masih tengah—SIALAN KENA _DEBUFF_." jerit Itaru, memaki gamenya sedangkan jari-jemarinya dengan handal dan cepat menekan _skill_ karakternya.

"Nanti kita telat, Chigasaki." Chikage menghela napas, berusaha mengingatkan.

Itaru menggigit bibirnya dan akhirnya terdengar suara yang sepertinya berkata, " _Raid is done."_

"Ok ok ok aku udah selesai!!"

"Dasar." komentar Chikage, melihat kelakuan Itaru yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan personanya di kantor. 

"Biarin. Aku beneran ditraktir kan ya? Ga bohong?" Itaru bertanya lagi, meminta kepastian. 

"Iya, aku bayarin. Kapan sih aku pernah bohong?"

Itaru tidak menjawab dan langsung keluar. Gadis berjalan menuju ke restorannya.

Chikage memang tidak pernah berbohong, tapi entah kenapa, rasanya perkataan Chikage itu tidak seratus persen jujur.

Mencurigakan.


	5. Jujur, aku ga kuat.

Sudah seharusnya Itaru tahu, kalau restoran barunya itu adalah restoran kare. Apalagi, saat seniornya berkata kalau dia suka kare dan bisa menjadi teman Izumi.

Itaru harusnya mencurigai Chikage. Itaru tadi pagi sudah sarapan kare, jadi dia tidak terlalu semangat untuk makan kare sekali lagi.

Tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

"Uh... kare lagi?" keluh Itaru, bibir manyun melihat menu makanan yang diberikan oleh pelayannya. 

"Tapi kare kan enak?" tanya Chikage, pandangannya tertuju pada menu kare yang tersedia. "Hm... variasi kare nya lumayan banyak, tapi tidak sebanyak di restoran sana..." 

Chikage mulai berbicara soal variasi kare dan _review_ kare di Veludo ways, membuat Itaru tidak paham. 

Itaru tidak menyangka dia akan bertemu kembarannya Izumi. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah...

"Aku tidak menyangka, Mas antusias banget soal kare kayak Izumi." celetuk Itaru sambil membolak-balik menu, mencari sesuatu yang bukan kare. "Ga ada makanan lain selain kare apa? Roti atau apa gitu..."

"Mereka ada ramen." Chikage membaca menunya. "Dan katsudon, kalau mau." 

Itaru merengut, dia sebenarnya lagi ga mau keduanya, tapi...

"Heh, makan." tegur Chikage, sepertinya tahu Itaru tidak mau keduanya. "Nanti sakit." 

Itaru sebenarnya mau pizza, tapi karena ini gratis juga, yaudah. 

"Aku pesen katsudon deh."

"Yang lain?" 

Itaru menggeleng kepala, "Enggak, aku minum aja. Gak mood makan." 

Gadis itu pun mengeluarkan hpnya dan kembali _grind_ gamenya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba males dan tidak mood, apa sudah dekat jadwal bulanannya, ya? Atau dia stress nanti dia bakalan ditanya-tanya soal Chikage? Dua-duanya sama saja, menyebalkan.

"Kamu maunya makan apa emangnya?" tiba-tiba Chikage bertanya, membuat Itaru merasa tidak enak. 

Dia udah ditraktir, banyak maunya lagi. "Uh... ga apa kok, mas. Maaf, cuman banyak pikiran aja. Aku makan katsudonnya, kok."

Chikage hanya sekedar memandang Itaru, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak jadi. Pemuda itu akhirnya memanggil seorang pelayan.

Sambil _nge-grind_ , Itaru memikirkan cara dan solusi jika dia memang akan disudutkan oleh penggemar berat Chikage. 

Dia hanya ingin hidup tenang, kerja dengan baik dan dapat uang, lalu menghabiskan uangnya untuk hobinya. Tetapi, selama dia masih bersama Chikage, itu mustahil.

Dia harus mengakhiri ini.

"Mas," Itaru memberanikan diri berbicara.

Chikage langsung melihatnya, "Iya?" 

Itaru menelan ludah—ragu untuk mengungkapkan keinginannya.

"Uh... itu, aku mau berterima kasih udah mau traktir aku makan dan nganterin aku... cuma, kayaknya, gausah lagi aja deh ya? Lagipula, kita kan beda _department._ Mas sendiri juga tahu kan kalau aku kesannya dekat sama mas, nanti yang lain tuh... ya gitu. 

Jadi besok-besok kita gausah lagi bareng aja. Sebenarnya—dari awal dulu—waktu pertama kali Mas ngajak aku makan aja, aku tuh udah ga enak, anak-anak lain ngeliatin aku dan beberapa gosipin aku—katanya aku kek, kecentilan gitu. Padahal mah enggak." 

Itaru menghela napas, masih sedikit ragu untuk lanjut.

"Cuma dulu ya, aku ga berani nolak. Soalnya kan, Mas Chikage tuh senior aku... aku tahu ini kesannya berlebihan, tapi kamu ga akan ngerti perasaanku selalu takut digangguin anak kantor. Aku ga mau kayak—" menyadari apa yang diucapkannya, Itaru langsung menutup mulutnya. Hampir saja akan memberitahu Chikage soal masa lalunya.

Chikage sepertinya menyadari ini. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Begitu, ya? Kalau memang membuatmu tidak nyaman, baiklah. Jadi nanti pulang kamu sendiri?" Itaru berpikir sebentar. Gadis itu bingung dia akan pulang sendiri atau bareng Chikage. 

Ah, tapi karena udah terlanjur, yaudah bareng saja, kan? Ya, satu hari ini saja. Ga apa.

"Bareng aja deh, Mas. Besok aja nanti kita pisahnya." Itaru tertawa kecil.

Tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya pesanan mereka pun datang.

Ya, ini untuk yang terbaik.


	6. Kok serasa hidup di komik Josei, ya?

Keesokan harinya, Itaru pergi ke kantor seperti biasa. 

Dia dan Chikage tidak pergi bersama lagi. Saat dia sampai, dia memandang boneka Gawainnya dan berdoa, semoga hari ini berjalan lancar tanpa ada hambatan tidak penting.

Tetapi tentu saja dunia tidak setuju. Sepertinya Tuhan bosen dan ingin mengerjai Itaru.

Saat istirahat, tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan yang Itaru tahu sangat mengejar-ngejar Chikage menghampiri mejanya. "Chigasaki, boleh minta waktunya sebentar?" 

O—oh tidak, seorang penantang muncul. 

"Baiklah, Hirasawa." 

Si penantang duel, Hirasawa, pun pergi dan Itaru mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka menuju tempat yang agak sepi dan tiba-tiba ia berhenti, dan Itaru tahu inilah saatnya untuk duel.

"Aku tidak akan banyak basa basi, aku tahu kamu kenal dengan Utsuki dan sepertinya dekat dengannya. Apakah kamu pacarnya?" 

Duar, Hirasawa langsung menggunakan jurus langsung labrak. 

"Bukan kok. Dia bilang dia tidak tertarik untuk pacaran." Itaru melindungi dirinya dengan jawaban seadanya. 

Hirasawa menatapnya sinis, Itaru hanya diam. "Oh tolonglah, semua laki-laki yang berkata begitu hanya menghindari topiknya. Kalau begitu, kamu suka sama dia?"

Mendengar itu, Itaru reflek langsung meringis dan sedikit tersinggung. "Hah? Enggak lah! Ngapain juga suka sama orang kayak gitu. Sama aja nyari masalah. Kamu deketin aja udah dia tuh, tenang aja aku bukan _rival_ mu. Aku juga sibuk sama hal lain. Dan lagi, aku sudah suka orang lain." 

Iya, dia tidak berbohong soal itu. Dihatinya hanya ada Gawain seorang.

Hanya Gawain!

"Hm, baiklah," dia masih saja menatap Itaru dengan tajam, ugh. "Tapi, awas saja kalau ternyata bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Chigasaki." 

Setelah berkata begitu, Hirasawa pun pergi, meniggalkannya. Ah, Itaru akhirnya baru bisa bernapas dengan lega.

"... astaga, apa-apaan itu? Berasa di komik _josei_ aja, sih..."

"Komik _josei_?"

Sebuah suara berujar, membuat Itaru membalikkan badannya dan kaget saat melihat Chikage ada di depannya. "L-lho, Mas? kok ada disini?"

"Oh, tadi saat jalan aku melihatmu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dan mukamu tegang sekali. Apakah dia atasanmu?" tanya Chikage, tetapi Itaru tidak mau menjawab yang sejujurnya, dia males mau jelasin. 

"Bukan kok, bahas kerjaan," Itaru berbohong.

Namun, sepertinya Chikage tahu. "Kerja apaan yang berhubungan dengan aku? Aku mendengar namaku disebutkan tadi."

Sebagus itu emangnya pendengaran Chikage!?

"Mas _ge-er_ deh, salah dengar kali." Itaru tertawa dengan canggung. "Udah ya, aku mau makan dulu." 

Saat Itaru hendak pergi, Chikage memegang erat tangan Itaru.

"Mas—"

"Kalau misalnya memang kamu diganggu karena aku, bilang saja. Jangan sungkan."

Itaru terdiam sejenak, tetapi langsung berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chikage.

"Iya kok, aku tahu. Asal Mas ga dekat dekat aku aja udah cukup."

Itaru melepaskan genggaman tangan Chikage, dengan cepat, dia langsung berjalan menjauh menuju kantin, berusaha mengabaikan hatinya yang tiba deg-degan seperti habis lari marathon.

Ngapain juga dia harus ngadu ke Chikage, coba?

Kalau dia lapor, bukankah justru masalahnya akan semakin rumit, kan?


	7. Bulan Purnama

Sesampainya Itaru di kamar kosnya, gadis itu langsung melemparkan dirinya ke arah kasur—tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang belum diganti.

Dia lelah.

Amat sangat lelah.

Gila saja, hari ini, sudah dilabrak, diberi tatapan tajam, dan lainnya.

Itaru lelah. Capek. Gila. Dia hanya ingin hidup damai dengan game dan husbandonya.

Tidak lebih dan kurang. Hanya itu, ayolah Tuhan.

"Astaga stress, aku mau main aja—oh ya, Banri dah pulang belum ya..." Itaru bergumam. Tangannya pun segera nge-lime salah satu anak Mankai yang biasa bermain dengannya, Banri, untuk bermain game.

Malam ini dia mau co-op sama Banri aja untuk menghilangkan stress.

> Bisa, aku makan dulu nanti langsung ke kamar Teteh.

> Okesip, aku clear dungeon solo sambil nunggu.

Itaru akhirnya mempersiapkan gamenya serta menghidupkan mesin. Dia dengar Chikage akan pulang telat dikarenakan lembur, tapi itu bukan urusan Itaru. Itu urusan Chikage.

Sebenarnya, Itaru sendiri bingung, kenapa sih dia akhir-akhir ini merhatiin Chikage? Dulu juga ga terlalu mikirin, apa sekarang dia mulai baper sama seniornya?

Duh, bahaya.

"Ga boleh ih baper sama dia—"

"Baper sama siapa, Teh?"

"Astaga," gadis itu berseru, kaget saat mendengar suara orang lain di kamarnya secara tiba-tiba. "Ngetok dulu kek, sebelum masuk!"

Banri tidak peduli, dengan santainya ia langsung duduk di sebelah Itaru. "Jadi, baper sama siapa, Teh?" Tanya Banri lagi

Tentunya, Itaru enggan menjawab. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Gitu, tapi nanti awas aja curhat sama aku."

"Mikirin doi aja sana."

Terdengar suara Banri keselek entah karena apa.

"Heh apaan!? Kok jadi doi—"

Itaru langsung tersenyum licik dan menusuk sisi perut Banri dengan sikunya.

"Hayolo Baban, gimana kabarnya ma doi?"

Muka Banri sedikit memerah, tapi dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

"Dibilangin, gausah manggil Baban atuh Teh, jelek banget."

Itaru hanya tertawa dan menepuk belakang Banri. "Cepetan tuh jadian, nanti dipepet orang lain, nangis." ejek Itaru.

Muka Banri semakin merah. "Apaan sih, Teh... AH—Teh, mosnternya—!"

"Eh njir—"

Seketika mereka kembali fokus ke layar dan berusaha mengalahkan monster di layar.

Setelah tiga jam raid bersama Banri, Itaru entah kenapa merasa sangat capek (padahal, biasanya dia tahan sampai pagi.), gadis itu menaruh konsolnya. "Banri, udahan ya, capek banget hari ini." 

Banri tidak terkejut, dia juga menaruh konsolnya di meja. "Oh ok."

"..."

"Napa, Teh?"

"Ga apa."

"Teteh mikirin siapa, tadi ngomong baper? Makanya kepikiran terus, kan?"

_Jleb—!_

Terkadang, Itaru kesel, kok Banri jeli dalam hal beginian.

"... Enggak, kok. Udahan ah, sana." Itaru mengusir Banri dari kamar.

Banri dengan tidak banyak bunyi, berjalan menuju pintu, tetapi dia berhenti sejenak dan berkata, "Teteh tahu kan, kalau Teteh bisa ngomong sama aku? Jangan overthinking, nanti kalah tier rank sama aku minggu depan, loh." 

setelah itu, Banri pun membuka pintu dan keluar.

Itaru menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah pintu dan menggurut, "Apaan sih, ga jelas."

* * *

Entah kenapa Itaru tiba-tiba ingin duduk di taman kos. 

Taman mereka sederhana dan kecil, diurus olen Tsumugi yang juga kebetulan seorang _florist_. 

Sebelumnya, Sakuyalah yang mengurusinya, tetapi semenjak Tsumugi datang, taman mereka—walaupun kecil—menjadi tampak lebih rapi dan indah. Itaru suka duduk disini malam-malam kalau lagi banyak pikiran.

Setelah duduk selama beberapa menit, angin semakin kencang, membuat Itaru menyesal tidak memakai jaket. Dia juga sedang malas kembali ke kamarnya—tepatnya, tidak ingin berada di kamar—, jadi biarlah angin mengalihkan pikirannya. Rasa dingin ini, semoga dapat membuatnya tidak kepikiran.

Dia juga bingung, kok jadi kepikiran terus, ya?

"Malem-malem gini keluar cuman pakai kaos tipis dan celana pendek, sakit masuk angin baru tahu rasa."

Tiba-tiba sebuah cardigan dijatuhkan diatas kepala Itaru. 

Itaru sendiri tidak perlu berbalik badan untuk mencari tahu siapa yang berbicara. Dia sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Mas sendiri ngapain?"

Itaru pun mengambil cardigannya dan memakainya.

Kebesaran banget, ya soalnya kan emang punya Chikage. Tapi rasanya hangat dan baunya membuat Itaru nyaman, walaupun hatinya berdegup sedikit kencang.

Apaan sih, Itaru, alay.

"Kebetulan habis buat kopi dan kulihat bulannya penuh. Lalu ada kamu sedang duduk di sini." Chikage menjelaskan. 

Pantas saja Itaru mencium bau kopi.

"Oh..." ujarnya. "Ada apa dengan bulan purnama?"

Itaru tidak dapat melihat Chikage karena dia berdiri dibelakang Itaru, tetapi Itaru dapat merasakan kalau dia bertanya sesuatu yang sensitif karena Chikage tidak langsung menjawab.

"Ah, maaf—"

"Seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku, bisa dibilang salah satu alasan kenapa aku mau hidup, dia sangat menyukai bulan purnama. Padahal sikap dan kelakuannya sangat terang seperti matahari."

Itaru tidak perlu melihat ekspresi Chikage untuk mengetahui betapa pedulinya Chikage terhadap orang itu. Chikage berbicara dengan nada yang tak pernah Itaru dengar. 

Dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan sayang. Seperti seorang ibu membicarakan anaknya atau seperti seorang suami yang membicarakan istrinya.

Itaru berusaha mengabaikan rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya dan tertawa.

"He~ Apakah dia pacarmu, Mas?"

"Kenapa kamu mikirnya pacar?"

"Yaa—siapa tahu? Atau jangan-jangan, istri?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu siapa?"

Chikage sekali lagi tidak langsung menjawab, membuat rasa tidak nyaman di dada itaru semakin terasa.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia seorang keluarga, tapi tanpanya, aku tidak akan bisa hidup." ujar Chikage pelan. Itaru rasanya tidak bisa bernapas. "Dan sekarang dia sudah tidak ada. Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa aku masih hidup?"

Mendengar itu, Itaru langsung berbalik badan dan menghadap Chikage.

Bulan purnama menyinari mukanya dengan lembut, membuat Itaru dapat melihat betapa sedihnya ekspresi Chikage, seakan dia ingin menangis.

"Mas—"

"Sudah malam, Chigasaki. Besok ada kerja, kan? Ayo tidur."

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Chikage langsung pergi ke arah kosan laki-laki, meninggalkan Itaru sendirian.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Itaru merasa sangat sedih, melebihi rasa sedihnya saat karakter favouritnya meninggal.


	8. Aturan Nomor Satu: Jangan Pernah Baper.

Itaru menatap layar komputer.

Hanya menatapnya, tangannya terdiam di tempat.

Ia tahu, harusnya dia mulai bekerja jika ingin pulang tepat waktu, namun otaknya—otak Itaru teringat akan apa yang terjadi semalam.

Bukan! Bukan hal mesum!

Yang Itaru maksud adalah.... sosok seniornya, yang menampilkan ekspresi....

Itaru tidak habis pikir, seniornya ternyata berpikiran seperti itu. Memang, sesuatu tidak bisa dihakimi dari covernya saja, dan jelas sekali seniornya seperti itu.

Dibalik kesempurnaanya, di dalam diri Chikage—

"Chigasaki!"

Sembuah suara menyerukan namanya, membuat Itaru tidak sengaja menyenggol dokumen yang sudah ia tata rapi karena kaget.

Ia membalik badannya, menemukan sosok atasannya yang menatap tajam dan—sepertinya—kurang senang Itaru melamun.

"M—maaf, pak!"

"Kamu itu, lamunin apa? Mana dokumen yang saya minta tadi pagi?" tanya atasannya.

Itaru bersyukur barusan saja ia akan mengirimkan e-mailnya. "Barusan mau saya e-mail, pak."

"Hmph, baiklah." Atasannya akhirnya tersenyum kecil, "kamu jarang banget teledor gini, jangan sampai terulang lagi!"

Itaru membungkuk dan meminta maaf, "Baik pak! Maafkan saya, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ia sampai melamun dan tidak menyadari bahwa atasannya memanggilnya. 

Dia selalu bekerja dengan baik dan benar, tetapi kata-kata Chikage membuatnya berpikir dan sangat penasaran. Siapa orang yang sampai bisa membuat seorang Chikage Utsuki seperti itu? Memang itu bukan urusan Itaru, tetapi...

Argh, kesal!

Beneran deh, kalau mikirin seniornya itu ga baik; untuk jiwa maupun raga Itaru.

* * *

Setelah mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang entah bagaimana bisa menumpuk (Itaru ingin menyalahkan seniornya, tapi—), Itaru menghela napas panjang.

Gadis bersyukur, akhirnya dia bisa pulang. 

Dia melihat jam, sudah pukul 10 malam. Dan sialnya, hari ini dia tidak membawa mobil sendiri. 

Ya, salahnya juga sih karena sembarangan menaruh kuncinya sehingga tadi pagi dia kelamaan nyari kunci mobil.

Untungnya, tadi Banri—yang akan berangkat ngampus—mau ditumpangi untuk mengantarnya.

Namun, sekarang....

Dia tidak yakin mau pesan uber, tapi disatu sisi juga ogah mesan taxi. Terlalu mahal, dompet Itaru bisa menangis.

Apa dia telpon Banri minta dijemput saja? Biasanya Banri sudah di kosan, kan?

"Chigasaki, kamu belum pulang?"

Tiba-tiba saja seniornya muncul dari pintu belakang dan membuat Itaru hampir berteriak kaget.

Sumpah, hobi banget sih seniornya datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar.

"Eh, Mas Chikage? Kok Mas masih di kantor?"

"Harusnya aku yang nanya gitu. Aku memang biasa lembur," jawab Chilage, "lah kamu?"

Itaru hanya bisa tertawa canggung sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chikage.

"Itu, banyak laporan numpuk. Hari ini banyak banget kerjaannya."

Chikage mengangguk paham dan melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah jam segini, kamu naik mobil sendiri?"

Itaru menggeleng kepalanya, "Enggak. Dianter Banri tadi pagi. Aku mau mesan taxi tapi..."

"Pulang bareng aja sekalian. Dan ini ga ada orang, harusnya ga masalah kan kalau kita barenh?"

_Deg_.

Perlahan-lahan hati Itaru berdegup kencang, entah karena apa. Itaru berusaha mengabaikannya. "Okedeh, sekalian aja." 

Setelah mengiyakan tawaran Chikage, pemuda itu berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobilnya duluan dan diikuti oleh Itaru dari bekang.

Tentunya, Tuhan senang sekali membuat Itaru sial seperti—

"Ah...!"

—tersandung sesuatu.

Entah batu atau apa, Itaru tidak dapat melihat jelas karena gelap dan ditambah lagi matanya yang minus sangat tidak membantu.

Untungnya, bukannya mencium beton, dia terjatuh tepat di belakang Chikage.

"... Chigasaki?"

"..."

Hatinya semakin deg-deg-an ga karuan.

Itaru langsung mundur! Bahaya! Siaga 1!

"M-maaf—! Kesandung—" belum selesai Itaru menjelaskan, Chikage dengan gampang meraih tangan Itaru dan menggemgamnya—menariknya.

"Mas...?"

"Kalau ga bisa liat tuh bilang."

Tangan Chikage besar, sedikit kasar dan hangat. Itaru selalu mengira tangan seniornya dingin, ternyata tidak. 

Melihat tangannya yang terbalut oleh tangan besar Chikage membuat mukanya panas. Dia yakin mukanya pasti merah. Baguslah parkiran gelap, dia ga perlu Chikage untuk ngatainnya.

"... Mas sendiri pakai kacamata. Atau jangan-jangan, mata Mas sebenarnya bagus tapi sengaja pakai kacamata?"

"Pfft, mungkin?"

"... eh?"

Belum sempat Itaru bertanya lebih lanjut, mereka sudah sampai. Chikage melepaskan tangan Itaru dan membuka mobilnya.

Itaru memandang tangannya yang masih hangat dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Stop, jangan baper. Ga boleh. Bahaya. 

Karena kalau dia mulai suka dengan seniornya, dia tidak akan bisa kembali. Dan Itaru yakin, dia pasti menyesal.

_Pasti_.


	9. Ini bukan cemburu.

Bunyi konsol yang ditekan terdengar, begitupula suara dari game yang mereka mainkan.

Banri dan Itaru terlihat fokus, tangan mereka dengan lihai menekan konsol tanpa melihatnya—seakan sudah hafal letaknya.

"Aaaa!! Ban, kesa—!"

Belum sempat Itaru berteriak, suara ponsel milik Banri berbunyi, membuat pemuda itu menaruk konsolnya dan mengambil ponsel disampingnya.

Banri menyentuh layar ponselnya, dia berdiri dan menjauh dari tempat Itaru.

Sayup-sayup Itaru dapat mendengar suara Banri—suara yang penuh perhatian, suara seperti orang jatuh cinta.

Duh, dasar anak muda.

(Itaru juga masih muda kok!)

"Kalau udah pacarannya cepat balik, aku butuh _defense_!" Teriak Itaru, menahan tawanya ketika ia mendengar Banri yang—sepertinya—hampir menjatuhkan hpnya.

Kayaknya enak ya, punya pacar. Atau ga gebetan. Ya memang sih Gawain ganteng, udah cukup, tapi mungkin tidak buruk jika ada yang bisa menemaninya main sambil senderan dengan seseorang.

Mungkin seseorang yang bisa memeluk Itaru dan badan Itaru terbalut olehnya, seseorang yang tinggi, tampan, dan berambut hijau—

"Teh, lamunin apaan itu sampe Teteh salah arah jalannya?"

"Eh—"

Belum sempat Itaru mundur, karakternya jatuh ke jurang, membuatnya menghela napas.

Bukan, dia bukan memikirkan itu. 

Bukan memikirkan seorang pemuda yang kebetulan seniornya—

"Teeeeh?"

"... Iya—!?"

"Teteh jangan melamun terus, kerasukan nanti."

"Apaan astaga—"

"Teh, boleh nebak sukanya sama siapa?"

Itaru mengayunkan pedang ke karakter Banri.

"Ga boleh."

Banri langsung melempar item dungeon ke monster didepan.

"Bunuh monsternya, dong. Bukan malah ngebunuh aku, dong, Teh." Banri mengajukan protes. "Oh, trus, sukanya sama Mas Chikage ya?"

Itaru sekali lagi mengayunkan pedang ke karakter Banri.

"APAAN SIH TEH NANTI AKU MATI?"

"Oops, keselip." Ujar Itaru. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi menyesal.

(Tentu saja, Itaru kan sengaja—Banri juga pasti tahu ini.)

"BOHONG BANGET!" Teriak Banri. "Udahan deh Teh, aku mau jemput orang."

Itaru langsung bersiul dan tersenyum licik. Ah, sungguh indahnya masa muda.

"Oh~ jemput doi?"

Si pemuda berambut coklat muda itu mengabaikan ejekan Itaru dan menaruh kembali konsol gamenya di meja. "Berisik."

Itaru tertawa kencang, puas melihat muka Banri yang sedikit memerah. Dia tidak pernah puas meledek Banri—pemuda itu memang asik buat diledek.

"Hati-hati di jalan~ Sekalian kencan sana~"

Banri menutup pintu agak keras, membuat Itaru tertawa semakin kencang.

"Aduh, Baban lucu deh."

Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik.

* * *

Atau mungkin tidak.

Itaru lupa untuk membeli stok snack dan minuman soda di Mankaimaret. Terlebih lagi dia sedang males banget jalan kesana, sehingga satu-satunya harapan hanyalah dapur kos-kosan.

Biasanya, Juza atau Taichi menyimpan makanan ringan dan kue di kulkas, tapi dia tidak tahu apakah masih ada atau tidak.

Saat dia berjalan menuju dapur melalui ruang tengah, Itaru disambut seorang lelaki tinggi—setinggi seniornya—memakai jubah hitam dan....

Sebentar, apa itu seniornya?

Lelaki itupun berbalik badan. Ah tentu saja, mukanya mirip seniornya, yang membedakan hanyalah ia tidak memakai kacamata dan matanya merah.

Tapi, ganteng banget. Lebih ganteng dari seniornya.

Siapa?

Jangan-jangan, beneran vampir dan Itaru tanpa disadari sudah masuk ke dunia game simulasi!?

"Ah—"

"Chigasaki."

Suaranya berat, seperti suara seniornya.

"Ah, um, maaf... siapa—"

"Heh, mbak _nijikon_ , gimana si Chikage?"

Yuki mendadak muncul disampingnya, membuat Itaru hampir saja menjerit, _lagi_. Astaga, doyan banget sih orang yang berambut hijau bikin dia kaget?

"Y-yuki—!?"

Yuki menatap ke arah vampir di depannya dan langsung mencatat sesuatu di notenya.

"Hm, kayaknya kurang bordirannya." Anak itu berujar, pada dirinya sendiri. "Okesip, terima kasih atas bantuannya. Nanti kalau udah selesai tolong dicoba lagi." 

Setelah berkata demikian, Yuki pun menaruh kembali catatan kecilnya di saku roknya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

"... mencoba baju...? Eh, kamu—"

"Kenapa? Mukaku beda banget sampai kamu ga kenal?"

Sial, ternyata emang seniornya.

Ganteng maksimal. 

Banget.

"Kenapa _cosplay_..."

Chikage tertawa dan melepaskan sarung tangannya. Itaru hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mencoba untuk bernapas secara teratur kala melihat seniornya yang tidak dikondisikan kegantengannya itu tertawa.

"Tiba-tiba aku ditarik Yuki dan disuruh mencoba bajunya, untuk projek penting katanya. Ya sudah, aku mencobanya. Dia bahkan mengganti style rambutku dan memfotonya."

Uh, sial... Foto—Itaru ingin juga foto seniornya. Namun.....

Itaru bingung cara minta fotonya bagaimana. Mungkin nanti dia minta lewat Misumi atau siapa gitu.

"O-oh..."

Chikage sepertinya menyadari sesuatu dan kemudian menatap Itaru. Ia berusaha mengabaikan tatapan seniornya, tapi...

"Apaan, Mas?" Tanyanya, berusah terkesan biasa.

"Mukamu merah."

Lagi, jantung Itaru yang sebenarnya sudah tidak karuan semakin menjadi ga jelas karena berdegup kencang sekali. Rasanya kencang banget sampai Itaru sendiri bisa mendengarnya. Semoga aja Chikage ga dengar.

"Ih, mana ada— au ah, aku mau ke Mankaimarket aja."

"Ke Mankaimaret? Sekalian. Aku juga mau kesana."

Chikage kok gini sih!? Senior dia kok ga paham Itaru tuh ga mau liat dia dulu!? Ini udah sport jantung berasa marathon!

Kalau dia pergi dengan seniornya itu, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada jantung Itaru, nanti! Bisa-bisa dia meleleh, duh!

"Gausah—"

"Eh? Siapa?"

Terdengar suara orang lain muncul. Dari pintu, terlihat Tenma yang sudah pulang. Dan tentu saja ada Banri di belakang.

"Wow, Mas, keren bajunya. Buatan Yuki?"

Tenma sepertinya kebingungan saat melihat Chikage, membuat Banri berusaha menjelaskan.

"Oh ya, anak kos baru. Namanya Utsuki Chikage. Dia juga kebetulan senior Teh Itaru di kantor."

Tenma kemudian mengangguk paham. Melihat gadis bernama Tenma tersebut, Chikage sedikit terkejut.

Wajar sih, siapa yang kaget kalau liat artis selevel Sumeragi Tenma ada di depan mata? 

"Oh? Kamu Sumeragi Tenma? Memang aslinya lebih cantik, ya." Ujar Chikage. Senyum terpampang diwajahnya.

Mendengarnya, entah mengapa, Itaru merasa sakit.

"Hmph, mau kamu memuji aku beribu kali pun aku tidak akan lengah."

Chikage tertawa mendengar jawabannya.

"Tentu saja, aku hanya kaget. Tak kusangka artist sekaliber dirimu tinggal disini."

"Ya, ya—" lalu Tenma sepertinya menyadari Itaru yang terlihat tidak nyaman dan, "Teh Itaru kenapa? sakit?"

"Oh, engga—" Itaru berbohong, "cuman kepikiran sesuatu. Aku mau ke Mankaimarket dulu, ya. Dadah, ga ada yang boleh nitip. Banri beli sendiri, punya kaki dipake!"

Itaru pun bergegas lari dari ruang tengah dan keluar dari kos-kosan.

Duh, Itaru merasa bego banget dirinya. Ngapain sih lari? Ga jelas. Dia juga kenapa tiba-tiba ngerasa begini?

Itaru ga paham, tapi sepertinya dia memang sakit.


	10. Aku mau jadi vtuber aja.

Sesampainya Itaru di Mankaimart, dia segera mengambil semua snack dan minuman bersoda yang dia butuhkan untuk marathon game dan anime.

Mungkin beli satu kotak es krim? Es krim tidak pernah salah. Es krim adalah pilihan yang baik.

Setelah Itaru merasa belanjaannya cukup untuk stock makanan snack Itaru seminggu, dia baru saja menyadari bahwa....

....dia tidak membawa dompetnya.

Itaru menghela napas—merasa bodoh sekali, kalaupun dia balik ke kosan lagi...

Apa dia balik lagi lewat belakang—manjat dinding kosan, gitu? Tapi sayangnya dia tidak se-atletis misumi, Itaru beneran dibawah rata-rata kalau soal stamina dan olah-raga.

Itaru sudah tidak mengerti dengan nasibnya—entah buruk atau baik. Dia tidak tahu, tidak mengerti dan memang tidak ingin mengerti.

Mbak kasir di depannya masih sibuk dengan hpnya, sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaan Itaru, membuatnya bersyukur saat ini Mankaimarket sedang kosong. Ga enak banget kalau tadinya ramai. Kan ga etis.

Apa dia nitip dulu dan bilang akan mengambil dompetnya?

Belum sempat Itaru merenunginya, sebuah suara menginterupsi pikirannya.

"Maaf mbak, belanjaan dia gabung sama saya aja bayarnya."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memberikan uang di meja kasir. Itaru menengok, menemukan sosok seniornya.

Seniornya sudah melepas kontak lensnya dan kembali ke penampilan biasanya, 

(Tapi, tetap saja, seniornya ini membuat Itaru masih kurang bisa tenang.)

Chikage jangan-jangan pakai susuk, ya?

"Eh— Mas—"

"Kamu lupa kan, bawa dompet?"

Mendengarnya, muka Itaru langsung memerah karena malu—ya, walau tidak hanya karena itu, sih.

"Uh... Aku biasanya ga pernah lupa, kok." Itaru membalas dengan pelan. Ia memang merasa akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh dengannya.

Chikage memang ga bagus, jelek ah.

"Begitu? Iya sih, kamu kayaknya sibuk memikirkan sesuatu."

Iya, mikirin kamu—tunggu, maksudnya bukan gimana, Itaru hanya kesal aja ga bisa berhenti kepikiran seniornya.

Hanya itu! Bukan yang aneh-aneh!

"Ya... gitu." gerutu Itaru.

Setelah membayar semuanya, mereka pun berjalan pulang. 

Selama perjalanan kembali, Itaru menyadari langkah Chikage lebih besar dibandingkan langkah Itaru.

Ya jelas lah, dia kan cowok.

Kenapa sih gini aja diperhatikan?

"Mas beli apa?"

"Rokok."

Itaru mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mas merokok?"

"Sesekali, tapi ga sering. Biasanya aku merokok satu batang dua minggu sekali atau sama sekali tidak. Pas stress aja sih, ngerokok."

Tanpa disadari, mereka sudah sampai Mankai.

"Jangan merokok dong, Mas. Ga baik buat kesehatan." tegur Itaru iseng.

"Iya, tahu kok." Jawab Chikage sambil melihat bungkus rokoknya, "hanya sesekali.'

"Walaupun sesekali, tetap saja ga boleh."

"Perhatian banget."

Saat Chikage mengatakan itu, Itaru langsung menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Chikage, "Bukan perhatian, aku hanya mau membantu sesama. Dan aku juga tidak suka bau rokok."

"Begitu? Baiklah."

"Lagipula, daripada merokok, mending makan lollipop atau permen aja."

Chikage tiba-tiba tertawa, membuat Itaru kebingungan.

Kenapa Chikage tertawa?

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Tetapi sayangnya, aku tidak suka makanan manis."

Dia?

"Siapa—"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Harus mengantar dokumen penting ke kantor."

Chikage pun meninggalkannya sendiri yang masih kebingungan.

Dia siapa?

* * *

  
Memang sebaiknya Itaru menghindari Chikage bahkan di kos-kosan. Itaru pun akhirnya nonton vtuber yang sedang populer akhir-akhir ini. Menontonnya membuat Itaru kepikiran ingin menjadi seorang vtuber juga.

Hm, vtuber...

"Kyaaa—! Tidaaaaak!"

Teriak suara Korone dari layar membuat Itaru ketawa ketika melihatnya menabrak ulat lain sehingga dirinya mati.

Mungkin nanti pas libur agak panjang, bisa buat setup untuk vtuber...

Mungkin dia bisa juga mengajak Banri? Banri sempat bilang dia ingin menjadi streamer.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetok pintu kamarnya, tanpa pikir panjang, Itaru membukakan pintunya dan dilihatnya Chikage berdiri di sana.

Eh, Chikage?

"Aku tadi mau nanya soal cardiganku. Tapi sepertinya masih belum bisa kamu balikin, ya?"

Itaru heran, kenapa sih dia kalau sama seniornya yang satu ini selalu di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan?

Itaru beneran lupa dia masih memakai cardigan Chikage, dan tidak, bukan karena ini cardigan Chikage atau bukan karena cardigannya hangat serta ada bau Chikage, bukan—

"A-aku... besok aku cuci dan aku balikin—"

"Ga apa kok, gausah dicuci, balikin aja sekarang."

Itaru rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

"Ah, kamu masih mau pakai? Yaudah, besok pagi—"

Itaru dengan segera melepas cardigannya dan langsung memberikannya dengan paksa ke Chikage.

"Gausah—ambil aja—! Selamat malam!'"

Itaru langsung menutup pintunya, bahkan sebelum Chikage menjawabnya dan mencari Hoodie Umaru yang biasa dipakainya.

"Kayaknya aku minggu ini sial banget..."

Itaru, sekali lagi, ingin tidur selamanya.

Suara Korone tertawa seperti mentertawakannya, membuat Itaru dengan sebal mematikan laptopnya.

Terserah deh.

  
(Diluar, Chikage hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Itaru yang aneh. Pemuda itu langsung memakai cardigannya.

Cardigannya hangat—terdapat ada wangi manis stroberi dan vanilla, seperti wangi Itaru.

Dipikir lagi, Chikage mungkin tidak seratus persen membenci sesuatu yang manis.)


	11. Sesi Curhat dengan Mamah Azuma

Itaru merenung.

Apa dia benar menyukai seniornya—tapi, tidak tidak. Itaru yakin ini hanya perasaan sementar!

Iya, dia yakin ini hanya sementara!

....Tapi, benarkah.....?

Iya, Itaru yakin ini hanya sementara. Kebetulan saja pemuda tampan serba bisa yang juga seniornya di kantor itu tiba-tiba tinggal sama dia. Tiba-tiba juga mereka menjadi lebih dekat, tentu saja dia kepikiran dan sedikit terbawa perasaan.

Sangat normal!

Itaru sekali lagi menghela napas panjang. Dia menyadari seseorang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Itaru?"

Suara lembut nan dewasa, Itaru langsung tahu siapa.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, Mas Azuma."

Azuma tersenyum lembut dan menawarkan segelas wine.

Tentu saja. Segelas wine saat seperti memang paling best—mengapa dia tidak kepikiran, ya.

"Masa? Aku perhatikan akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kamu banyak pikiran, kalau mau, cerita saja padaku."

Itaru memandang gelas berisi wine tersebut dan akhirnya menerimanya. Memang, Azuma memiliki aura misterius dan entah kenapa dia bisa saja membuat orang lain untuk angkat bicara. Ditambah lagi aura Azuma yang walaupun misterius, tapi lembut dan mengayomi, membuat Itaru akhirnya menyerah.

"Aku... aku tidak yakin," mulai Itaru.

Azuma menambahkan lebih banyak wine ke gelas Itaru. "Tidak apa-apa, pelan-pelan saja, ok?"

"Anu... mungkin, aku tidak tahu, kayaknya aku suka sama seseorang." ujar Itaru perlahan.

Azuma tersenyum seakan ia mengetahuinya.

"Oh, begitu. Itaru lagi suka sama seseorang, ya." Azuma pun meminum gelasnya sendiri. "Lalu, apa masalahnya? Orang ini tidak mau sama Itaru? Aku ga yakin sih, perempuan secantik dirimu, masa ditolak?"

Mendengar itu, Itaru tertawa dan menenggak lagi satu gelas wine. "Ga gitu ah, Mas Azuma. Bukan soal itu sih, lebih..."

"Lebih...?"

"... aku, aku ga yakin. Dan aku kurang suka. Aku ga seharusnya suka sama dia." Itaru merasa sudah mulai sedikit mabuk, sepertinya alkoholnya mulai bekerja.

Itaru memang jarang minum, karena toleransi dia rendah. Tapi dia percaya sama Azuma.

"Kenapa? Apa salahnya menyukai orang ini?"

"... Dia sudah punya orang yang dia suka, tapi sepertinya orang itu sudah meninggal. Dan... dan aku tidak yakin kalau aku pantas untuk dia." Itaru menjawab dengan jujur dan sedih.

Itaru sadar, walaupun dia memiliki muka, dia tidak punya hal lain yang dapat dibanggakan. Bermain game? Buat apa? Itu hanya hobi. Chikage pasti menginginkan wanita yang lebih dewasa dan tidak kekanak-kanakan. Mungkin seorang Azuma versi wanita, ya, seperti itu.

"Itaru," Azuma menyelipkan sedikit rambut yang menutup muka Itaru ke belakang telinganya, "itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kamu asumsikan maupun putuskan."

"Mas Azuma...?"

"Kamu bukan dia. Dan sebenarnya, bukannya sedikit tidak sopan kalau kamu bilang dia tidak suka atau tidak pantas buatnya, sebelum menanyakannya langsung kepadanya?"

Itaru menggeleng kepalanya, "Tapi, aku—aku bukan siapa-siapa. Dia lebih dari itu, Mas. Dan juga..."

Itaru menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa... menggantikan—"

"Sampai akhir pun, kita tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi seseorang yang penting di dalam hati orang lain."

Itaru terdiam mendengarnya.

"Tetapi, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah..." Azuma mengangkat dagu Itaru dan tersenyum, "meminta tempat baru untuk bisa dihatinya." Ia mengecup kening Itaru. Entah kenapa Itaru ingin menangis.

"Tempat... baru...?"

"Iya, tempat baru. Mungkin kamu tidak bisa duduk di tempat orang spesial itu, tapi kamu bisa kan, duduk di sebelahnya?"

Kata-kata Azuma membuat Itaru semakin berharap, tetapi walaupun begitu—

"Tetap saja aku seharusnya tidak menyukainya. Ini semua salah."

Azuma tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala Itaru dengan pelan.

"Tidak pernah ada yang salah dalam cinta. Yang ada hanya bagaimana kita bisa mengatur dan menghadapinya." 

Itaru meminum lagi segelas wine, dia sudah merasa sedikit ngantuk.

"Baiklah..."

"Sudah sedikit lega?" tanya Azuma, dan Itaru mengangguk.

"Iya... tapi aku... ngantuk..." Itaru menguap dan mulai merasa sofa Azuma sangat nyaman. Dia sangat ingin tidur.

"Fufu, sudah malam juga, ayo tidur." Azuma kemudia mengelus kepala Itaru. Itaru merasa sangat nyaman dan perlahan dia pun tertidur, samar-samar ia mendengar Azuma mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia tidak yakin apa.

("Aku yakin, Chikage pasti mau menerimamu, walaupun mungkin butuh waktu yang cukup lama." ujar Azuma kepada Itaru yang tertidur sambil mencari kontak Chikage di Lime.

Azuma tahu dan yakin, mereka berdua pasti bisa.)


	12. Kabedon!? Kabedon!!

Selesai mandi, Itaru kembali—dia mengenakan bajunya; bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor.

Dia tidak ingin datang telat—ogah banget harus pulang lewat dari jam biasanya. Enggak mau, dia ada event yang kudu diselesaikan.

Dia berdoa, berharap agar hari ini tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Seperti biasa, ia mengerjakan pekerjaan dan proposal, begitu banyak kerjaannya sehingga otaknya tidak sempat memikirkan hal yang lain. Bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan gamenya untuk sesaat.

Tetapi itu semua gagal saat ia melihat seorang senior yang sangat familiar muncul di lantainya.

Ada urusan apa sih dia di sini?

Itaru berpura-pura seakan ia tidak melihat Chikage dan fokus lagi ke hadapan komputernya. Iya, tidak ada apa-apa. Dia tidak melihat siapapun.

Terus, kenapa dia berjalan menuju kesini!?

"Chiga—"

"Ah, Hinamura! Tolong bantu aku untuk melihat proposal yang ini dan dikirimkan segera. Dan untuk proposal perusahaan X, sesegera mungkin informasikan ke aku. Aku akan pergi untuk fotocopy dokumen sahnya."

Itaru bergegas meninggalkan tempatnya dan pergi menuju ruang fotocopy.

Dengan begini, Chikage tidak akan mengganggunya.

Setelah dia meng-fotocopy dan menghabiskan waktu 30 menit di ruang tersebut, ia melihat keluar...

Kosong, tidak ada orang. Ia pun kembali ke lantai tempat ia bekerja dan tentu saja, Chikage sudah tidak ada di sana.

Itaru menghela napas lega melihat ia berhasil menghindari Chikage. Dengan begini ia dapat bekerja dengan tenang.

Tetapi ia tahu, tantangan yang sebenarnya ada saat dia nanti di kos-kosan. Tentu saja ia sudah memikirkan caranya. Ia akan langsung mengurung diri di kamarnya, tidak keluar. Dengan begitu, ia dapat menghindari Chikage dengan total.

Ya kan?

* * *

Hari ini dia berhasil pulang awal dan Itaru senang karena sepertinya Chikage akan pulang malam seperti biasa.

Syukur seniornya sering lembur.

Itaru pun segera menuju kamar dan mengurung dirinya. Lagipula, dia ada event yang harus di-tier, dia tidak sempat mengejarnya karena sibuk. Tapi kali ini dia akan grind dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Dia harus masuk tier awal! Harus!

Dengan cepat dia membuka bajunya lalu menggunakan baju kaos biasa serta celana pendek favoritenya dan mengikat rambutnya.

Dengan tekad yang sudah bulat dan amunisi yang cukup, Itaru pun mulai bertempur di gamenya.

Itaru tiba-tiba kebelet.

Memang sih, tadi dia banyak minum dan belum ke toilet selama 5 jam. Sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk ke toilet, tetapi Chikage biasanya jam segini pulang, bahaya.

Tapi ga mungkin juga kan, dia nahan pipis seharian?

Nanti kalau ngompol, lebih bahaya lagi!

(Bisa-bisa dimarahin Pak Sakyo. Atau diketawain Banri.)

Itaru pun membuka pintunya sedikit dan melihat sekitar. Dilihatnya kosong dan tidak ada orang. Sepertinya aman.

Dengan penuh keberanian, Itaru melangkah keluar menuju ke kamar mandi.

Mungkin Chikage sudah pulang daritadi, semoga saja begitu.

Sesampainya di toilet, dengan segera Itaru menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya. Dia harus cepat, AP nya sebentar lagi bakalan full.

Setelah selesai dan dia sudah cuci tangan, dengan santai Itaru berjalan ke kamarnya.

Itu rencana awalnya, tetapi—

"Mau kemana, Chigasaki?"

Tangan Itaru tiba-tiba ditarik dari belakang, dilihatnya siapa yang menarik tangannya.

Ah, seniornya.

Sial.

"Eh... um—"

"Jangan banyak alasan. Aku tahu kamu seharian ini menghindari aku."

Chikage mendorongnya ke dinding dan ini—

Posisi ini—

Itaru dikabedon!?

Dia—dikabedon seniornya!?

Seumur hidup tidak pernah ia mengalaminya dan sekarang dia dikabedon oleh Chikage, seniornya, yang kebetulan mungkin dia sedikit naksir!?

"A-aku..."

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kamu mau menghindari aku, tapi harus ada alasan. Kalau alasanmu tidak jelas..."

Kenapa seniornya gini sih!?

"Lho—y-ya terserah dong. Dan siapa bilang aku menghindari senpai!?" Itaru membalas Chikage.

Chikage menaikkan satu alis, menandakan dia tidak percaya akan Itaru.

"Kamu kira aku bodoh, Chigasaki?"

"..." Itaru terdiam mendengar perkataan Chikage, tidak bisa disangkalnya.

"Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tersinggung, Chigasaki?"

Apakah hanya perasaan Itaru atau wajah Chikage sangat dekat?

"T-tidak... tidak ada... Ini masalahku sendiri kok, Mas." jawab Itaru jujur, mukanya bersemu merah saat menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak mereka.

Jantung Itaru berdegup sangat kencang, ia yakin Chikage mungkin bisa mendengarnya.

Ya—semoga saja tidak.

"... Begitu?"

Chikage pun mundur, "Baiklah. Seharusnya kamu bilang saja kalau begitu."

Itaru ingin marah.

Ga mungkin kan, Itaru semudah itu bilang kalau dia sebenarnya naksir Chikage dan kepikiran terus, sehingga dia melihat Chikage saja tidak bisa!?

"Apaan sih... ya ga mungkin aku bilang dong."

Chikage tertawa dan mengelus kepala Itaru, dan Itaru mematung.

"Kalau misalnya ada sesuatu, bilang saja."

Dengan begitu, ia pergi meninggalkan Itaru sendiri, dan kaki Itaru rasanya lemas.

Chikage tidak berkomentar soal mukanya yang pasti jelas-jelas sangat merah, apakah dia sengaja?

Apapun alasannya, jantung masih berdetak dengan cepat dan muka Itaru masih panas.

Tuhan, Itaru salah apa sih?


	13. Rumor Ga Jelas.

Itaru baru saja pulang dan berpikir game apa saja yang harus dimainkan, langsung dikejutkan oleh pelukan seseorang dari belakang.

"Iiiii~taruuuuuuuuuuuuuu~n~!"

Ah, Kazunari.

"Kenapa?" Itaru menghela napas, tersenyum melihat gadis super ceria satu ini. Mata Kazunari berbinar-binar dan dia hanya seperti itu jika dia punya bahan gossipan.

(Yang berarti, buruk.)

"Itarun~~ Kamu kok ga bilang-bilang siiih~" Nada Kazunari meledek, ia menarik-narik baju Itaru. 

"Bilang apa?" Tanya Itaru kebingungan. Dia harus bilang apa sama Kazunari?

"Itu itu~ Kamu, sama penghuni kos baru, Chikachon, pacaran kan!?"

Hah?

"P-pacaran—?"

Kazunari mengangguk dan nyengir.

"Fufu, Itarun, kamu tidak bisa mengelabui mata gosip kazpiko! Aku melihat segalanya!"

Bentar, dia lihat apa?

"Lihat apaan sih?" Itaru melihat Kazunari keheranan. 

"Tadi malem, kalian berduaan kan, di koridor? Aku lihat lho~ Wiw romantis!"

Itaru tidak menyangka ada orang lain selain mereka berdua tadi malam dan lagi...

....Kenapa harus Kazunari, dari semua penghuni kos di Mankai!?

"K-kamu liat—?"

Kazunari mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Oh tentu saja!!! Aku sedang stress mengerjakan tugasku dan saat aku mau ke kamar mandi, aku melihat kalian berdua! Tentu saja aku langsung sembunyi dan mengabadikan momen itu."

Ga perlu diabadikan, kok! Sumpah!

"Kok kamu ga panggil aja aku atau apa kalau kamu lihat!?" Protes Itaru. Kalau misalnya memang ada Kazunari, harusnya Kazunari menyelamatkan, dengan begitu ia bisa kabur!

"Ga lah, aku kan ga mau ganggu orang pacaran."

Astaga.

"Aku ga pacaran sama dia! Dia tuh seniorku!" Itaru berusaha menjelaskan. 

Aduh, kalau udah Kazunari, susah banget ini masalahnya. Tolong jangan sampai anak Mankai lain salah paham.

—ternyata, dia sudah terlambat.

* * *

"Teh, jadi beneran pacaran?"

Banri tiba-tiba datang, bertanya pada Itaru. 

Gusti, Itaru ingin sekali menjerit tidak. Dia dan seniornya itu tidak berpacaran!

"Siapa bilang?" Tanya Itaru kalem.

"Kazunari."

Tuh kan!

"Kamu percaya aja sama dia..." Ujar Itaru pasrah, kepalanya pusing memikirkannya. 

"Setengah percaya, sih." Banri berucap. "Tapi karena aku tahu teteh suka sama dia, aku percaya aja."

"Kok gitu!?" 

Banri cekikikan melihat reaksi Itaru yang sangat lucu. "Biar teteh ga main game mulu, ada pacar."

Mendengarnya, muka Itaru semakin panas dan malu membayangkan dirinya berpacaran dengan seniornya.

Ga banget!

"Apaan!? Lagipula, dia ga bakalan juga mau sama aku—ah bodo!" Itaru menendang kaki Banri, membuat Banri menjerit kesakitan.

"Woi sakit—!"

Itaru bergegas pergi, tanpa sengaja, dia bertemu dengan Sakuya di jalan.

Sakuya! Malaikatnya!

"Sakuya—!"

"Anu, Teh, aku dengar teteh pacaran? Sama Mas Chikage?"

Tidaaaaaak!

"Kamu... dengar dari Kazunari...?"

Itaru langsung lemes, membuat Sakuya panik. 

"B-bukan ya? Maaf, Yeh, aku ga tahu...! Makanya aku nanya." Sakuya tampak merasa bersalah dan Itaru menghela napas. 

"Ga apa kok, Sakuya. Aku paham." Ia mengelus kepala Sakuya dan merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Ah, Sakuya memang bagaikan malaikat.

"Oh, berarti ga ya? Maaf ya Teh..."

"Iya iya, Sakuya selalu kumaafkan." Itaru tersenyum manis, "Tapi Kazunari beda kasus." seketika muka Itaru langsung masam.

"Teteh..." Sakuya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Itaru yang berubah dalam kurun waktu 5 detik.

"Hah, aku lebih khawatir soal Mas Chikage..."

"Khawatir kenapa?"

Itaru langsung mematung saat melihat seniornya mendadak muncul.

Beneran kayak setan.

"Mas Chikage, selamat sore." sapa Sakuya dengan manis, "ah, bukan apa-apa kok."

Sakuya—!

Chikage menatap Itaru untuk sementara dan Itaru langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak mau melihat Chikage.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Chikage tersenyum aneh dan segera masuk ke dalam.

Phew.

"Hah..."

"Um, semoga saja Kak Kazu ga akan bilang ke Mas Chikage."

Itaru mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Iya, amin. Amin, mulut Kazunari tuh ya... hadeh."

"Haha..."

Tapi tentu saja, sekali lagi, takdir tidak mendukung Itaru.

Belum sempat Chikage masuk ke dalam, terdengar suara Kazunari.

"Jadi, kalian pacaran atau engga!?"

Chikage tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kazunari, membuat Itaru ingin nyumpelin kertas ke mulut gadis itu.

Sumpah.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Kazunari nyengir ga jelas.

"Hehe~ Soalnya, kasian Itarun, udah lama single, padahal ya, cantik bak model gitu!"

Beneran minta dibekap ini mulutnya.

Chikage masih belum menjawab, tetapi Itaru sebal kenapa Chikage tidak langsung menyangkal.

Seniornya kenapa sih kayak gini!?

"Jadi, kalian— o~h~!? Itaruuuuun!"

Kazunari melambai ke arah Itaru dan tentu saja Chikage juga langsung melihat ke arahnya.

Mau mati aja.

"..."

"Itarun?"

"Kamu bahkan nanyain ke dia?"

Itaru menunjuk Chikage, Chikage cuman bisa menaikkan alisnya, kebingungan.

"Aku?"

"Chikachon?"

Itaru menghela napas. Dia sudah di ambang batas.

"Tolong deh ya, gausah nanya hal ga penting. Kan udah kubilang, ga ada yang pacaran. Hubungan aku dengan Mas Chikage cuman sebatas teman."

Kazunari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Eehh~? Tapi tadi malam—"

"DIBILANGIN GA ADA APA-APA, KOK GA NGERTI NGERTI JUGA SIH!?"

Hening.

Semua yang ada di ruangan—Sakuya, Chikage dan Kazunari—terdiam mendengar Itaru yang biasanya cuek dan tidak pernah meninggikan suara, tiba-tiba marah.

Sudah cukup, sudah cukup! Itaru sudah kesal dari kemaren, memikirkan dirinya yang ternyata suka seniornya. Dan sekarang dia harus diledekin sama seniornya dan seniornya juga bukannya menyangkal atau menghentikannya, malahan—

Itaru kan, jadi sedikit berharap—

"Teh— udah—"

Sakuya langsung memegang tangan Itaru, dia terlihat sangat sedih.

"Teteh jangan marah, ya? Teteh tahu kan, Kak Kazu cuman bercanda?" lalu Sakuya menghadap Kazunari, "Kak Kazu juga, udah, gausah ditanyain terus. Teh Itaru jelas-jelas bilang tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka. Lagipula, bukannya kurang sopan kalau kita terlalu mencampuri urusan mereka?"

Kazunari langsung menunduk, merasa bersalah dan malu.

"Aku ngerti kok, Kak Kazu ga maksud jahat, dan Teh Itaru juga tahu, tapi kalau terlalu over juga... kurang mengenakan, kan?"

Itaru ingin menangis.

Dia kesel, kesel sama dirinya yang begini, terutama kesel kenapai sih dia terus terusan kepikiran soal Chikage. Dan sampai kebawa perasaan kayak gini.

Mungkin sebenarnya kalau tadi dia bukan diledekin sama Chikage, dia tidak peduli.

Mungkin karena ini Chikage, Itaru takut.

Itaru takut Chikage sudah menolak dia bahkan sebelum—

"Ayo Teh, kita ambil minum sama makan kue aja, ya?"

Itaru langsung memeluk Sakuya.

"... oke—"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ADAORANGMATIADAORANGMATIADAORANGMATI———!!!!!!"

Terdengar jeritan suara seseorang dari luar, dan mereka sudah tidak lagi asing dengan suara itu—

"Muku!?"

Ada apa lagi?


	14. Pemuda Marshmallow

"Muku? Ada apa?"

Chikage, Sakuya, dan Itaru bergegas ke depan dan mencari Muku yang sedang terduduk di lantai dan sepertinya... menangis?

"A-a-a-ada orang—" gadis mungil itu menunjuk seseorang yang sepertinya tergeletak di lantai, membuat mereka bertiga tampak kebingungan.

"Itu... siapa?" tanya Sakuya, "kenapa dia... di lantai...?"

Itaru mendekati mahluk tersebut.

"... yosha—" Itaru pun memutar balikkan badannya dan dilihatnya seorang... pemuda? memeluk sekantong marshmallow, dilihat dadanya naik turun—seperti bernapas.

"Masih hidup, kok."

Mereka semua menghela napas lega.

"Jadi... ini siapa?"

Sakuya mengusap kepala Muku, berusaha menenangkan Muku yang masih gemetaran.

"Apa kita bawa saja ke dalam? Minta Mas Omi atau Mas Banri mengangkat dia?"

Itaru mengangguk setuju. "Ah, panggil satu aja, kan ada—"

"Aku harus pergi."

Tiba-tiba Chikage memotong dengan dingin, tanpa banyak basa-basi langsung pergi, membuat Itaru kebingungan.

"... Mas Chikage... dia kenapa sih?"

"Yaudah, panggilkan Banri dan Omi saja." Pinta Itaru. Sakuya mengangguk paham dan segera ke dalam.

"Muku, udah ga apa?" gadis itu mengangguk dan Itaru pun mengusap kepalanya. "Oke bagus, yuk kita ambil minum dan marshmallow Juza, itu Omi dan Banri sudah mau kesini."

Itaru pun meraih tangan Muku dan berdua mereka menuju ke dapur, mengambil segelas minum dan satu kantong marshmallow.

Apa Marshmallow beneran bisa membantu mereka?

* * *

Setelah mendapatkan semua yang mereka butuhkan, mereka langsung menuju ke ruang tengah dan melihat pemuda aneh itu tertidur dengan nyaman di sofa, seakan berada di rumah sendiri. 

"Jadi, ini apa?" Banri menunjuk pemuda berambut putih yang tertidur pulas itu.

"Bukan ' _apa_ ', Settsu. ' _Siapa_ '." koreksi Sakyo.

"Tapi, emang kita yakin dia bukan... sesuatu...?" ujar Taichi yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang Omi. "Soalnya, masa tiba-tiba ada manusia muncul di depan halaman Mankai!? Dia seperti.... Mr. Bin!"

"Kamu kira kita tinggal di dunia fiksi?" Sakyo menghela napas.

"Mungkin!? Mana kita tahu!" celetuk Kumon, yang sepertinya semangat sekali membahasnya.

"Kalau kita fiksi, berarti yang nyata apa?" Itaru pun ikutan bertanya.

"Teman-teman..." Tsumugi tertawa dengan pelan.

"Kalian ini..."

"Jadi, ini siapa?" Sakyo menunjuk pemuda yang masih juga tertidur pulas, "Woi, bangun." Sakyo menepuk bahunya tetapi tetap saja tidak bangun.

"Uwa, pingsan?" tanya Taichi.

"Ga tahu, tapi ga bangun-bangun... koma?"

Kemudian Itaru teringat kata-kata Chikage sebelum ia pergi,

' _Pakai marshmallow kalau mau bangunin dia.'_

Itaru pun mengambil kantong marshmallownya dan menggoyangkannya di dekat pemuda itu.

"Orang asing~ Aku ada sekantong marshmallow rasa strawberry shortcake~" umpan Itaru, "ayo ayo~"

"Itu marshmallowku, kan?" Tanya Juza.

"Iya, pinjem dulu."

Sakyo menggeleng kepala melihat kelakuan Itaru yang aneh. "Kamu kira dia bisa bangun dengan---"

Belum selesai Sakyo menegur Itaru, pemuda itu langsung bangun dan berusaha meraih kantong marshmallownya.

"Mau... satu..." ujarnya pelan, "punyaku... habis..." dia tampak setengah tidur saat berbicara.

Mereka semua terkejut.

Beneran bangun!

"Wow... Mas Chikage benar..." Itaru menatap marshmallow ditangannya dengan takjub.

"... Chikage? Apa dia disini?" tiba-tiba pemuda itu langsung bertanya. Yang lain saling memandang dan kaget, apakah dia kenalan salah satu penghuni kos Mankai—tepatnya, kenalan Chikage?

"Tadi ada tapi mendadak ada urusan," jawab Itaru, "padahal harusnya dia tidak ada kerjaan—ah tapi Mas Chikage mah, kerja terus 24 jam non stop."

Pemuda itu sepertinya tidak kaget dan sudah menduga akan seperti ini.

"Tidak heran, lagi-lagi dia menghindariku."

Menghindari?

"Kamu kenalan Chikage? Namamu siapa?" Sakyo tanpa basa-basi langsung bertanya.

"... Hisoka. Mikage Hisoka. Panggil saja Hisoka." Hisoka menjawab. "Apa aku boleh minta marshmallownya?" ia bertanya sembari memandang kantong Marshmallow yang ditangan Itaru.

"Jangan dihabiskan." Juza dengan tegas mengingatkan.

"Kamu mencari Mas Chikage, kan?" Itaru pun akhirnya membuka kantong marshmallownya untuk Hisoka.

Hisoka mengangguk, "Iya, tapi marshmallow lebih penting dari dia." mendengar itu, Itaru ingin tertawa.

"Begitu?"

Itaru pun iseng dan melempar marshmallow ke arah Hisoka, dengan ajaibnya, Hisoka langsung menangkapnya.

Semua penghuni kos tercengang kecuali Sakyo yang sepertinya makin pusing.

"Wow, kamu bisa gitu?"

Itaru sekali lagi melempar marshmallow ke Hisoka dan Hisoka sekali lagi menangkapnya.

Itaru rasanya seperti memberikan makanan ke binatang di kebun binatang.

"Wow! Teh, aku juga mau coba dong!!!" Taichi langsung bergegas ke Itaru dan mau mencoba.

"Oho, boleh—"

"Woi."

Hening.

Ups, mereka lupa Sakyo ada di sini, dengan mereka.

"Hentikan bercandaan kalian. Mikage, kalau kamu ada urusan dengan Utsuki, tolong datang dengan normal dan hubungin Utsuki sebelum kesini." omel Sakyo, sedangkan yang lain langsung lemas.

Ah, mulai deh. 

"Kalau bisa begitu, aku dari dulu juga akan mecobanya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya kecuali aku datang sendiri. Aku saja baru tahu dia di sini setelah tidak sengaja melihatnya berjalan pulang."

Sepertinya hubungan Hisoka dan Chikage lebih dalam dari yang Itaru perkirakan.

"Maaf bertanya, Hisoka. Hubunganmu dengan Mas Chikage, apa ya?"

Hisoka menatap Itaru, memandangnya.

"Uh...—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku dan Chikage... apakah kita bisa dibilang, keluarga? Aku dan dia tinggal dan hidup bersama semenjak umur 10 tahun."

Itaru kaget mendengarnya. Namun, bukan hanya Itaru yang kaget, sepertinya yang lain juga.

Chikage orangnya tidak banyak ngomong apalagi soal hal privat, sehingga sangat mengejutkan melihat salah satu anggota keluarga Chikage ada di sini.

"Oh..."

Hisoka langsung berdiri dan melihat suasana, "Apakah aku boleh menunggu disini sampai Chikage pulang?"

"Terserah, asal jangan mengganggu dan tidak menyusahkan."

Sakyo langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka, diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

"Jadi Hisoka tinggal nunggu Chikage, kan? Yaudah deh."

Satu persatu kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing, tetapi Itaru masih penasaran.

"... Hisoka, kalau aku tanya lebih soal Chikage, boleh?"

"... kamu, pacarnya Chikage?"

Apaan sih!?

"Bukan atuh! Kenapa sih daritadi bilangnya aku pacar dia!?"

Hisoka menatap Itaru dengan intens.

"Hm... soalnya, kenapa peduli soal Chikage kalau bukan pacarnya?"

Mendengarnya, wajah Itaru langsung bersemu merah.

"Teman kan juga bisa!"

Hisoka langsung baring di sofa sambil memakan marshmallownya.

"Begitu? Tapi kalau memang naksir Chikage tidak masalah, kan? Tapi aku kasihan sama kamu kalau kamu naksir Chikage... Kenapa harus dia... banyak lelaki yang lebih baik dari dia..." gerutu Hisoka, bergumam sesuatu yang Itaru kurang paham (belum lagi dia sedang mengunyah marshmallow.)

"Emangnya, Mas Chikage seburuk itu?"

Hisoka menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan sih, cuman..." Hisoka berhenti sesaat, melihat ke arah jendela. "Di sini ada bunga matahari?"

Itaru mengikuti arah pandangan Hisoka dan mengangguk.

"Iya, ada."

"He..."

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Hisoka menghela nafas dan menaruh kantong marshmallow yang sepertinya sudah mau kosong.

"Kalau dia masih belum bisa membuat dirinya sendiri bahagia—menerima kalau dia berhak bahagia, aku tidak mau orang lain bersamanya. Mereka hanya akan menderita bersama Chikage."

Mendengarnya, Itaru terdiam. Kemudian ia teringat kata-kata Chikage pada malam itu.

"... Apakah ada hubungannya dengan... seseorang yang merupakan alasan mengapa Mas Chikage hidup?"

Hisoka sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Itaru dan mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, ada hubungannya dengan orang itu, dengan—"

"Mulutmu kalau ga makan marshmallow, kerjaannya ngomongin orang, ya?"

Ia tidak menyadari kalau Chikage sudah kembali, dan ia dapat melihat bahwa Chikage tidak tampak senang—ia tampak marah.

Itaru tidak pernah melihat Chikage semarah itu.

"Ah, aku yang nanyain kok, Mas. Maaf ya, aku ga maksud..." Itaru merasa sangat bersalah sekarang, tidak enak dan makin ga mau ketemu sama Chikage.

"Aku... pergi dulu." Itaru pun lari keluar ke arah kamarnya, berusaha mengabaikan rasa takut dan bersalah kepada Chikage.

Dia tidak mau dibenci Chikage, tapi sepertinya dia gagal.


End file.
